


Pt. 3 - Secrets

by AmandaHuffleduck



Series: Great Expectations [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy has further cause to be annoyed with Dumbledore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pt. 3 - Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> First published 2006
> 
> The Usual Disclaimer: Not mine, no intent to defraud, etc.
> 
> (Also, dagnabbit, I'm not sure what I've done to mess up the order of these chapters. Apologies for any confusion. Assistance fixing the the problem gratefully accepted.)

Lucius Malfoy strode up to the reception desk with all the natural arrogance of his perfect blood and unassailable social standing. The Innkeeper dropped a heavy key into the aristocratic hand, bowing low and smiling toothily even as the wizard turned away without acknowledging him.

Up three flights of twisted, narrow stairs, bordered by plaster walls badly in need of another coat of whitewash, Lucius turned the key in the lock of his regularly reserved chamber. Silver-grey eyes swept the interior, pleased to find all in order. The fire was lit, the wine was ready, the bedclothes had been turned down. Lucius closed the curtains, blocking the view of the Muggle coastal town, and lit the lamps with a lazy flick of his wand.

It wasn't quite dusk but the light was gloomy this evening. He removed his travelling cloak and threw it over the padded box-seat underneath the window before settling himself in one of the room's two ancient but elegant wingback chairs. Lucius summoned a glass of wine and took a tentative sip. Adequate but acceptable. The Dragon and Green Kettle wasn't the sort of establishment one would expect to find a Malfoy, and it was for that reason Lucius kept returning. That and the staff were discreet, the rooms spotlessly clean and the provender – while plain – an excellent quality, even if the wine wasn't equal to what could be found in his own cellar.

He and Narcissa had a good marriage, a partnership of equals founded in respect that had grown into true affection. They understood each other; in particular, Narcissa understood she couldn't cater to all of her husband's… needs, and so would meticulously turn a blind-eye to his occasional infidelities. Not that there were that many any more. Of late, Lucius' various responsibilities – and yes, machinations – had required more and more of his time and attention. He could forgo the highly enjoyable jaunts to the members-only wizarding clubs, and the sporadic and illicit forays in to the seamier parts of the Muggle world, but this room and this particular partner he wouldn't give up, not without a very good reason.

It was true some of their mutual colleagues cast doubts on Severus' loyalties, and it would be dangerously naïve to think he knew all the potions master's secrets, but to him Severus had never been anything less than a good and trusted friend. Lucius was relieved this good friend would be there to watch over his son when Draco started at Hogwarts next year.

_Ah, Draco_ …  
The boy was everything one could want in an heir. Intelligent, handsome, proud… A slight frown brought pale eyebrows together: perhaps too proud. Draco had a tendency to boast, but then he had cause. Wealth, looks, name, and blood – he had it all. Narcissa unashamedly indulged the boy, however, so it fell to Lucius to exert the discipline needed to keep him in line, to keep him within the bounds of acceptable behaviour for a pure-blood son. Draco sometimes tugged at the leash but that was to be anticipated; it showed spirit! A tame and biddable lap-dog was not what was required of a Malfoy heir.

Lucius flicked open his pocket watch, checking the hour and half-smiling as the door handle turned simultaneously. Severus; punctual as always.

The tall wizard closed and warded the door behind him.  
"Lucius."  
"Severus."

The blond watched his friend, trying to gauge the man's mood as he removed his cloak and set it aside with neat efficiency.

"Wine?"  
"Thank you."

Lucius summoned a second glass, stood up and passed it over. The men's fingers brushed as the glass changed hands and Lucius looked up to find himself being regarded with a smouldering, predatory gaze. His stomach knotted in pleasurable anticipation even as a primal part of his brain hissed warningly at the challenge to his dominance. Good, it appeared Severus was in no mood for gentleness, either. Without breaking eye contact the potions master took a sip of the spiced red before setting the glass aside on the cabinet beside the door. Lucius shifted subtly, bracing himself, and Severus' lips quirked up into cruel and knowing smirk.

The blond felt the colour rise up past the collar of his emerald robes and creep into his cheeks as he silently congratulated himself again on maintaining this relationship: beneath the reserved austerity Severus Snape was a passionate man. They were well matched.

There was nothing friendly or welcoming about the ensuing kiss. It was a battle for control, one strong-willed and powerful man attempting to force another strong-willed and powerful man into compliance. They grappled, lips crushed together, pulling and tearing at each others' robes: the first to reach the other's cock would win.

Lucius hissed in irritation at Severus' flushed and triumphant smirk, then muffled a groan as the long fingers curling tightly around his penis began to stroke and tease. The blond allowed himself to be marched backwards across the room until he was brought up hard against the bed. Still smirking, Severus placed his hand in the centre of Lucius' chest and almost negligently shoved him over.

"On your stomach, Malfoy."

Severus might have won this first round – according to the understandings of their years long association – but that didn't mean Lucius had to go meekly.

"Make me."

Lucius shivered happily while maintaining his sneer: the potion master's eyes were glittering in a way that promised retribution. The blond's indignant cursing was all too real though as he was magically, and unceremoniously, flipped over and pressed down into the mattress.

"Be nice, Lucius."  
Malfoy swore again, glaring back over his shoulder.

"Such language." Severus smirked, moving his wand in a curt gesture. Lucius fell silent as an invisible gag clamped down over his mouth. He thrashed ineffectually against the magical bonds, doing nothing more than disordering his hair. Long strands of platinum now flopped over his face, tickling his nose and adding to the mild discomfort of sweat.

His legs were nudged open and the bed dipped as Severus knelt between his knees. Heavy silk robes were pushed slowly, torturously slowly, upwards, revealing pale calves and long thighs. Lucius could just feel Severus' fingers brushing against his skin, glancing points of heat mapping the places of interest on his body. It never ceased to surprise him how sensitive the backs of his knees could be but that was nothing compared to the sensation of strong fingers ghosting over his buttocks and dipping into his cleft. All Malfoy pride forgone now, Lucius bucked into the touch, arching his back as far as he could within the invisible restraints. Severus chuckled, rich and warm and not at all displeased.

"Impatience has always been a failing of yours, Lucius." he said, fondling the tightly puckered ring of muscle.  
Lucius rolled his hips against the fingertips and almost smiled; there was a distinct waver to his friend's voice, a hint of his own impatience. Not long now…

Scant seconds later the blond was perfunctorily breached by slippery fingers followed by a well-lubricated cock. Lucius gasped, not completely ready for the intrusion but welcoming it all the same.

As Severus' attention faltered the conjured restraints and gag faded away. Not that Lucius had any more freedom - he was still effectively pinned by his companion's lanky body – but now at least he could give voice to his pleasure. And pleasure there was because Severus was an adept. Another reason Lucius was glad they'd remained… close.

Lucius was eager for his own completion. He used forearms and knees to brace against the bed, tilting his hips back to meet the increasingly forceful thrusts. He was close, very close, his climax coiled and tense, waiting; but then Severus was tearing at the neck of his robes and biting down hard on the soft flesh of his shoulder as he came. Lucius ground his teeth together in co-mingled pain and frustration: oh lovely, Severus was finished. What about him? He was aggrieved, and quite possibly pouting, when he heard an exasperated:

"Oh, for Merlin's sake…"

His arse was empty, the weight was gone from his back and he was being tugged – by brute physical force, not magic – over to lie face up. Lucius grinned in smug satisfaction as Severus, muttering about _children_ and _pouting_ , buried his face in the pure-blood's groin. Manicured fingers curled into lank, black hair as the potions master sucked the Malfoy cock deep into his mouth. Lucius groaned, rendered temporarily speechless: this was something else Severus was rather good at.

Severus took his time, drawing a long, languid and intense orgasm from his friend. By the time the lights had stopped sparking behind Lucius' eyelids and his brain was more or less functioning normally again, he saw that his guest was already fastening his cloak around bony shoulders.

"Leaving so soon?"  
He hadn't meant to sound so petulant but Severus' deep scowl wasn't for him apparently.  
" _Dumbledore_." One word, laced with venom.

"Ah…" Over the years Lucius had heard much invective from his friend about ' _that old fool_ …' "A shame." He continued, rolling onto his side and summoning the wine to him again.

"I'd been anticipating this evening."  
"I'm sorry, Lucius. Perhaps next time."  
"No matter," the blond drawled, though his eyes glittered with displeasure. It wasn't Severus' fault: Lucius schooled his expression into a slight smile. "Narcissa will be taking Draco to France for a week or so this Summer. Will you join me at the Manor?"  
The potions master's lips quirked momentarily into a sly smirk.  
  
"Thank you, yes. I should enjoy that." He inclined his head to the blond lounging in post-coital splendour on the bed. "Always a pleasure, Lucius. I'll be in touch…"

Feeling put out, Lucius re-warded the door with an irritated snap of his wand then brooded into his wine. He'd set aside the whole evening specifically to enjoy his old friend's company, and now what? He wasn't expected home for several hours yet – he could put in an appearance at one of the clubs… Yes, he'd do that; it'd been a while since he'd indulged.

Feeling marginally less annoyed, Lucius Malfoy slid off the bed and sauntered into the bathroom to refresh himself. His evening might not be a complete waste of time after all, despite _Dumbledore_.


End file.
